<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hunting for a ghost by peach_milktea, rangerchikin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453914">hunting for a ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_milktea/pseuds/peach_milktea'>peach_milktea</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerchikin/pseuds/rangerchikin'>rangerchikin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Blood and Gore, Death, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Many Deaths, Murder, boy the tag is very grim, let me know if i need to tag more!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_milktea/pseuds/peach_milktea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerchikin/pseuds/rangerchikin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Detectives live with nightmares, even in the daylights.</p><p>More so when Trey is hunting for a ghost—a murderer who has no trace, no trails, and no motive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hunting for a ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Winter, 23 December 2018</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Trey Clover was in the middle of wrapping this year's gifts when a call forced him to leave his seat and head to the crime scene. It was a path toward one shady neighborhood, barely leading into any home, where street lamps don't reach the streets. Not a lot of people would think about disposing of a body in a path everyone could cross, but from the looks of it, the perpetrator wanted his crime noticed.</p><p>That moment, Trey had a realization that he has always taken Christmas for granted.</p><p>“We've been expecting you,” a colleague from the department greeted him the moment he arrived. “Gruesome one. Might not be a pleasant tour after a full course meal.”</p><p>“I've finally found upsides of skipping dinner.” Trey fastened his coat as he walked closer to the police line, watching officers wade away onlookers. It's supposedly a busy street, after all. “This is a bold move.”</p><p>“The victim wasn't murdered here and then. Not enough blood to justify.”</p><p>“We suspect they were already dead when carried here?”</p><p>“Yeah, but not long. Perpetrator staged this for the show.”</p><p>He took the warning by heart. Not only was the body had severe bruises, the victim's facial features were completely unrecognizable. the woman, as the victim was dressed, wasn't carrying any ID—wouldn't be a problem once the body is brought for inspection. The limbs are intact and will be enough to trace a name. After the collection for every piece of evidence at the scene was through, they concluded the night.</p><p>Also known as the beginning of a nightmare, starting that Christmas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this happened....probably a month or two ago.....peach_milktea suggested this plot on twitter and we got caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarried away, when i say carried away we're like, in too deep. this happens to be my favorite type of stories that i haven't try making, so to quench my own thirst, this was born XPP ALSO, user etheivy contributed a major part in this. although none of her plot will be in this story, her suggestion about detective trey is worth mentioning.</p><p>there will be no long chapters. either drabbles this length, or vignettes even, and none of those will be very detailed. i can't exactly describe how it would run either, but the plot is already in my head rent free, i can't keep it any longer.</p><p>also peach_milktea i love you baby mwa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>